


Цветочек

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: на заявку: 6.13. Монпарнас/Прувер, 5 раз красть его вещи и один раз вернуть самое дорогое
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire





	Цветочек

1.  
Прувер собирался на фестиваль тщательно, запланировав поездку в Провэн ещё месяц назад. Поэтому, когда Курфейрак прислал ему сообщение о том, что опоздает и подвезти его не сможет, Жеан чуть ли не выругался вслух. Оставалось надеяться, что вплетённый в волосы венок из луговых цветов, не растреплется за часовую поездку в автобусе. Но прежде необходимо было добраться до вокзала на метро. Он уже поднимался на эскалаторе, как вдруг его внимание привлёк громкий разговор двух парней позади. Оба, какой-то громила с весьма неодухотворённым лицом и тощий парень с лихо сдвинутой набок бейсболкой и выглядывающими чёрными кудрями из-под неё, которого можно было обозвать странным образом не иначе как франтом, весьма неприлично и оживлённо обсуждали девушек, едущих на противоположной ленте навстречу. Жеан возмущённо хотел уже сделать им замечание и открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить невежам о рыцарском поведении, как внезапно закончилась лента эскалатора. Поэт непременно бы полетел вперёд носом, однако его подхватил за талию тот самый франт и не дал упасть. Жеан инстинктивно дёрнулся в сторону, когда его отпустили, и едва ощутил лёгкое прикосновение чужих пальцев на шее.   
\- Что-то случилось, Цветочек? – ехидно улыбаясь, поинтересовался франт, а громила рядом с ним загоготал.   
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Благодарю, - Жеан смущённо улыбнулся.   
Франт заинтересованно осмотрел его, подмигнул и, толкнув локтём в бок своего приятеля, направился к выходу из станции.   
Лишь заняв место в автобусе и проверив состояние своей причёски, Жеан обнаружил, что из волос исчез василёк. 

2\.   
Фестиваль этим летом был организован здорово. Жеан ходил меж палаток и рядов и с восхищением оглядывался. Вокруг гуляли праздные зеваки, туристы, фотографирующие всё подряд, и люди из массовки, уже переодетые в средневековые костюмы для представления. Слышался смех, визги, выкрики, на сцене расположился фольклорный ансамбль. Мимо Жеана пробежали две маленькие девочки в пёстрых платьицах. Он умилённо проследил за ними и увидел, что те бежали в сторону тележки со сладостями. Прувер подумал, что неплохо было бы тоже полакомиться, и послушно занял место в веренице людей за девочками. Когда настала его очередь выбирать товар и Жеан задумался, а не взять ли ему печеных яблок, из неоткуда появился рядом спасший его утром франт. Тот очаровательно отвесил какой-то дешёвый комплимент девушке-продавщице, сунул пару монет и забрал последнее яблоко из тележки прямо под носом Жеана. Всё это было проделано изящно и быстро. Прувер нахмурился, а франт откликнулся на отзыв громилы, который назвал его Монпарнасом.   
\- Долго думаешь, Цветочек, - пожал плечами франт и скрылся в толпе, оставив растерянного Жеана позади. 

3\.   
Он занял лавочку на парковке, ожидая приезда Курфейрака и мысленно проклиная себя. Друзья часто отмечали, что его излишняя мечтательность и задумчивость не доведёт до добра. И вот теперь он имел возможность в этом убедиться. У Жеана украли сумку: сорвали прямо с плеча, да так ловко, что тот почти не почувствовал угрозы. Воришку он, естественно, тоже не заметил. Благо телефон лежал у него в кармане, а ответивший через пару гудков Курфейрак радостно сообщил, что подъедет через десять минут. Теперь он сидел на лавочке и уныло ковырял землю кончиком ботинка. Знакомый смех заставил его поднять голову. Между машин шли Монпарнас и его приятель, именно последний и сотрясался от смеха. В руках он держал сумку Жеана. Прувер тут же подскочил и от злости сжал кулаки.  
\- Эй, – окликнул он их, - верните немедленно!  
Парни синхронно обернулись к нему, переглянулись и подошли ближе вразвалочку. Громила ухмыльнулся и принялся крутить за ремни сумку, от чего Прувер стиснул зубы и надеялся, что ремешок на ней не расстегнётся и все вещи не выпадут наружу.   
\- Что малой, хочешь нарваться на неприятности? – оскалился тот.  
Жеан, скорее всего, побледнел, но не терял ещё надежды договориться мирным путём.  
\- Если вы не отдадите мне её по хорошему, то я позову полицию.   
\- Кишка тонка, сосунок, – громила угрожающе надвинулся на него.  
-А ещё сейчас сюда подъедет мой друг, - предпринял последнюю попытку Жеан и уже мысленно сжался, когда франт в бейсболке твёрдо и властно произнёс:  
\- Отдай ему сумку, Живоглот.  
\- Чего?  
\- Что слышал, живо.   
И Монпарнас смерил его таким взглядом, что Живоглот бросил сумку в пыль, сплюнул в сторону и, послав их, удалился восвояси.  
\- Спасибо, - на этот раз Жеан уже не скрывал своего смущения.   
\- Ты такой слабый, что тебе самому нужна защита. Так что это было просто неинтересно, - пожал плечами Монпарнас и тоже ушёл, козырнув ему на прощание.

4\.   
Курфейрак явился уже буквально через несколько минут. К этому моменту Жеан отряхнул свою сумку и постарался привести себя в порядок, досчитав до ста и перестав дрожать. Про неприятный инцидент он решил ничего не говорить Курфу, чтобы избежать ответных реплик типа «я же говорил» и «друг, в твоей светлой головке слишком много цветов, чтобы за ними можно было увидеть реальный мир, кстати, у тебя тут колокольчик сейчас выпадет».   
Курфейрак стал извиняться за опоздание, а потом потащил Жеана к сцене, где уже должна была начаться постановка. После неё зрителям предлагалось тоже выйти на сцену и исполнить что-нибудь своё, связанное со средневековьем: балладу, танец, сценку. Предполагалось, что всё это будет в рамках конкурса и победитель получит подарок-сюрприз. Курф при этом весь засветился и схватил Жеана за плечо:  
\- У тебя же были подходящие стихи, верно? Давай, ты точно выиграешь.  
Жеан знал, что если Курф загорелся идеей, то его сложно переубедить. Поддавшись уговорам, он согласился и полез в свою сумку за блокнот с записанными там лучшими на его взгляд стихотворениями, который всегда носил с собой. Однако блокнота там не обнаружилось. Было всё: и набор разноцветных ручек, и платок с вышитыми инициалами, который никогда не использовался по назначению, и старые билеты из кино, и читательский билет университетской библиотеки, пачка клубничной жвачки, пара фантиков от конфет, складное зеркальце с деревянным гребешком и даже кошелёк с ключами, но только не блокнота на больших кольцах и картой парижского метро на задней обложке.   
Прувер раздосадовано топнул ногой, сказал Курфу, что скоро вернётся и поспешил найти тех, кого надеялся больше не встретить в своей жизни. Живоглота он так нигде и не приметил, хотя оббегал всю площадку, отведённую под фестиваль, а такого здоровяка как он, было трудно пропустить из виду. Вероятно, что тот просто покинул фестиваль, и в душе Жеан порадовался этому факту, но разум твердил, что шансы вернуть блокнот уменьшились только что вдвое. Отчаявшись, он забрёл за палатки с всякими горшками и обнаружил у края одной Монпарнаса. Тот сидел прямо на траве и как раз держал в руках раскрытым его блокнот. Лицо парня было сосредоточенным, и Жеан твёрдо зашагал к нему.

5.  
\- Зачем было красть ещё и блокнот, объясни, пожалуйста? Мне он нужен для выступления.  
Жеан встал над ним и скрестил руки на груди, укоризненно посмотрев. Монпарнас поднял голову и широко ему улыбнулся.  
-А, это ты Цветочек. Я знал, что ты вернёшься, - парень встал, и они оказались прямо лицом друг к другу. – У тебя очень хорошие стихи, порой непонятные, но хорошие, потому что зацепило, а уже ничто так не цепляло меня, понимаешь?  
-Мог бы просто попросить меня, - невозмутимо ответил Жеан, но отмечая, что новый знакомый был весьма симпатичный. В своём роде, конечно.  
\- Но разве я знал тогда о блокноте? – наклонил голову в сторону Монпарнас и прищурился. – Нет, так намного интереснее, Цветочек.  
Жеан хотел попросить парня перестать называть так его, когда Монпарнас не глядя протянул ему блокнот. А Прувер так же потянулся его забрать, но лишь ухватился за чужое запястье. Он опустил взгляд на их руки, Монпарнас выронил блокнот, но почему-то поэт нисколько не возмутился. Монпарнас развернул свою руку так, чтобы погладить кончиками пальцев ладонь Жеана, невесомо, легко, совсем как утром в метро. По телу пробежали мурашки, а затем его притянули ближе.  
Целовался Монпарнас страстно, уверено, перехватывая всю инициативу. А Жеан, к своему удивлению, подчинился, охотно приоткрыл губы, разрешая и пропуская. В прочем, он всегда отдавался с такой же страстью. В этом плане выбор Монпарнаса был удачен. Он запустил руку в светлые пряди и чуть оттянул назад, пока Жеан положил руки ему на талию. Поцелуй вышел долгим, и оба оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Сейчас с Прувера будто бы сошло наваждение.   
\- Мне надо…. – он быстро поднял блокнот, кивнул скорее сам себе и постыдно убежал, спотыкаясь о верёвки, которыми были закреплены палатки.

1.  
Когда наступила его очередь подниматься на сцену, колени Жеана слегка подгибались. И совсем не потому, что он боялся выступать, просто всё время вспоминал поцелуй и то, как нежно прозвучало это «цветочек» из губ Монпарнаса в последний раз. Прувер пытался убедить себя, что ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы. Они слишком разные, тем более Монпарнас всё-таки украл его сумку, а кто знает, сколько ещё чужих вещей побывало в его руках? Да он весь день что-то таскал у него. Жеан растерянно прикоснулся к губам, но обдумать это не успел, так как его объявили, кто-то подтолкнул сзади. Он поднялся на сцену, толпа зааплодировала и закричала, громче всех был, естественно, Курфейрак.   
Жеан, как и полагается настоящему поэту, откашлялся, достал злосчастный блокнот и принялся читать свои стихотворения. Как оказалось, записи ему совсем не понадобились, так как он знал всё наизусть. Он вообще не думал о том, что читает и как. Жеан выискивал среди зрителей знакомую фигуру, и лишь под самый конец своего выступления ему повезло. Он как раз дошёл до строк, где было зашифровано признание лирического героя о том, что даже ему, одиночке по природе, нужен кто-то. «Ты только посмотри, пожалуйста, взгляни и я всё прощу»,– просил мысленно Жеан. Ему так хотелось снова увидеть этот насмешливый взгляд и то, как изгибаются соблазнительные губы, растягивая гласные в его новоиспечённом прозвище.   
И Монпарнас посмотрел.


End file.
